Whispers
by CottonCandyGal
Summary: Whispers. They Hurt. Whispers. They Carry. Whispers. They Lie. Whispers. They Cry. Whispers. Carried Away By The Wind. Good bye. Whispers They Hurt


**Okay so I know that I should be working on my story **_**'Why Him?'**_** but I just HAD to type this up. ****Please R&R it doesn't take long! I really appreciate them! ( :**

** I shouldn't be putting this up and I'm sorry I'm not working on my other story but here it is! Ally take it away!  
Ally: *****Sigh***** CottonCandyGal doesn't own Austin & Ally.**

**Me: Sadly )' :**

**[NOW TO THE STORY!]**

I walked through the doors that show off lockers like trophies and hallways that break off into small, cramped classrooms with posters covering every inch of wall space giving a cluttered feeling to the room.

_Them._

I can see people, who avoid me like the plague, talk about me in low voices as I walk past them. Then they laugh at me like I'm a joke or a undefended animal and their the hunters.

_What's so funny?_

I came nearer to the popular's of the school as they gossip next to their friend's lockers and they yell to me. When I come with in feet screams of hurtful things are shouted and feel like a slap to the face. I left them behind me as the tears stung my eyes. I coved my eyes with my brown, wavy hair to hide them as one lone tear sliped down my face in defeat.

_Why?_

They yell, 'Hey Dorkson! or, 'Watch where your going clutszilla!' or, "What ya looking at freak!" or, 'Where's your mother? Oh wait that's right! You _don't _have one! She's _dead_".

_Why so mean to me?_

I curled my fists and dig my nail into my thumbs. I gasped in pain as I drew blood. The crimson droplets fall to the ground slowly like fresh snow. I looked up at the jocks that stare at me and snickered.

_Don't they understand how much it hurts to be alone?_

People wonder about the white cuts on my wrists. I'm not stupid. I hear their jeers and see the laughter in their words. No one comforts me and if that happens they don't do it again. No matter what my dad says, 'That they'll going to work for _me_.' I didn't want it to be really smart.

_Couldn't they stop?_

I can tell when people judge me on what the think, **not** know. People judge me on my grades, **not **my thoughts. People **judge** me and call me names. They don't understand how much it hurts not to have any friends or to go on a date.

_Why me?_

I walked up to my locker door hearing the harsh words and glares that could kill, but I tried to ignore them with all my will power and keep walking closer to my locker door. I opened my sharpie-etched locker and pull out my heavy books as I grabbed onto my dusty, brown bag to hold them all.

_Why make fun of me?_

"Excuse me?" I heard a timid voice but I ignored the person. Probably another person to make fun of me on how I looked, how poor I was, or even if they can copy off my homework. Again.

_Why do you hurt me?_

"Hello?" Again came the voice like an echo. I glanced up and saw the popular's glaring daggers at me by their lockers for having someone talk to me as if it were a law not to talk to me. My cold gaze flickered to the person who spoke to me.

_Why scare me?_

He had chocolate brown eyes and shaggy, dirty blond hair. He looked at me with a thin smile on his face. Amusement danced in his eyes as I began to feel uncomfortable.

_Is this a joke that the popular's are playing on me?_

"You should go before I ruin your reputation." I mutter my voice raspy and cracking with pain and envy thick in my words like a pot of stew boiling on the burners.

_I felt resentment that he wasn't made fun of or judged like I was._

"Why would I do that?" He asked the smirk still on his features making him look easy going and childish at the same time. I gave him a sharp glare causing him to flinch.

_Why can't I be you?_

"Hey what's your name?" He asked. I smiled slowly; a grin covered my face in joy. Someone wanted to know me better. Nobody ever asked me a question like that. His eyes displayed confusion but I keep smiling. My only thought was,

'_Maybe I'm not as alone after all as I thought I was_.'

"My name is **Ally Dawson**." I smiled.

"I'm **Austin Moon**."

**Friends are Forever.**

** Hope you liked it. I know it's short but I like it. **_**Remember R&R**_** it just takes seconds! If you recommend me a story I'll R&R! Thx for reading!**

**Until Next Time, CottonCandyGal!**


End file.
